dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah Magic
Noah Magic is an experienced , and has finally finished his education at from the Griffindor House. Both of his parents were grew in Gryffindor and his father was a star Quidditch Chaser. He followed in those footsteps playing as a chaser and team captain for his seven years at Hogwarts. He feels that wizards are better off than muggles but we should not discriminate them in anyway. They do have some amazing technology advances that wizards would benifit from. Biography Born to a pure-blood father and a muggle-born mother, Noah is a strong, smart, trustworthy, and responsible wizard and perfect prefect material. He is always looking out for his younger sister Elizabeth Magic. His family lives along the ocean in the English countryside. Hogwarts Life 5th Year Noah was the captain and head chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team for his 5th year. He was elected as the Gryffindor Prefect and lead Gryffindor to the double win or the Quidditch cup and the House Cup. He completed all of his OWLS with amazing marks. (See My Test Scores) 6th Year Noah was getting excited for his final year in Hogwarts. He made many new friends this year and as one of the oldest Gryffindor Students he contiuned his job as the Prefect. He was Gryffindor Co-Captain of the Quidditch Team and they are currently in the final game against Slytherin. They are in the top two houses for the House Cup right behind Slytherin. He created a sucessful Transfiguration Project with Josie Roberts for the creation of the spell Venireaqua. He worked really hard in all of his classes so he could make it to the NEWT Level. 7th Year Noah was selected as Head Boy. He studied hard for his NEWTS and did very well. He continued quidditch with his title as Captain and wanted to win the cup but unfortunately lost. He earned a total of 119 house points. After Hogwarts Noah is now an Auror, his dream job but hopes at some point to get more into politics. Owl Familiar Noah owns a male, brown, barn owl named Bruce. He got Bruce a week before beginning his first year at Hogwarts and the two are best friends and study partners. Bruce has become an amazing familiar for Noah. Other Notes 220px-Chocolate Frog-PS.jpg|My Chocolate Frog Collection 113px-93 heathcote barbary.gif|Heathcote Barbary 177px-Herpofrog.jpg|Herpo the Foul 250px-Leopoldina Smethwyck.jpg|Leopoldina Smethwyck 200px-Dumble.jpg|Albus Dumbledore My Test Scores O.W.L.S. *Potions = O *Transfiguration = E *Charms = O *Defense Against the Dark Arts = O *Herbology = E *History = O *Muggle Studies = A *Ancient Runes = O *Care of Magical Creatures = E *Divitation = E *Arithmacy = O Behind the scenes Noah is the character used by Peislandgal. . Spell List 1st Year Spells *Anapneo *Anti-Cheating Spell *Cistem Aperio *Expelliarmus *Incendio *Lumos *Pack *Periculum *Protego *Wingardium Leviosa 2nd Year Spells *Aguamenti *Arresto Momentum *Carpe Retractum *Flipendo *Glacius *Obliteration Charm *Reparo 3rd Year Spells *Alohomora *Accio *Banishing Charm *Confundo *Diminuendo *Engorgio *Obliviate 4th Year Spells *Immobulus *Riddikulus *Colloportus *Disillusionment Charm *Flying Charm *Incarcerous *Stupefy 5th Year Spells *Brackium Emendo *Cave Inimicum *Ferula *Bombarda Maxima *Expecto Patronum *Silencio *Stealth Sensoring Spell 6th Year Spells *Duro *Geminio *Legilimens *Planto maior *Protego Maxima *Undetectable Extension Charm *Vulnera Sanentur 7th Year Spells *Muffliato *Specialis Revelio *Crucio (He know how to cast this but would never use it unless necessary) *Fiendfyre Curse *Firestorm *Portus *Prior Incantato Spells Learned Elsewhere (Admin Approved) *Venireaqua *Aquo Eructo *Piertotum Locomotor Category:Gryffindor Category:Prefect Category:Characters Category:Quidditch Category:Half-Blood Category:October Birthday Category:Teal Eyes Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Students Category:Blonde Hair Category:Born In England Category:Pet Owner Category:Graduated Character Category:Name begins with "N" Category:Auror Category:Gryffindor Characters